As is well known, the usually large dimensions of technical drawings makes it necessary to fold them into a size enabling them to be easily repositioned or partly opened out. Such folding must be done in a standardized manner to enable the folded sheets to be filed in an orderly way. This folding has previously been done manually by filing clerks. Currently there is a tendency to entrust it to specific sheet folding machines, which can carry out the operations in a more precise and rapid manner.
Currently known sheet folding machines are however particularly complex and costly, to the extent of being able to be acquired or used only by industries with large financial resources.